


The Fate of the Phoenix ~ Heroes - What's done is done

by orphan_account



Series: The Fate of the Phoenix ~ Heroes [6]
Category: Avengers : Age of Ultron, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Heroes path, The Fate of the Phoenix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony, Bruce and Rachel created Ultron.</p><p>And he is not like they expected him to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fate of the Phoenix ~ Heroes - What's done is done

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a fragment of The Fate of the Phoenix ~ Heroes.

Rachel had left the laboratory, and was standing, alone, in the hall. Steve had just ended to yell at Tony, along with Thor.

Creating Ultron was a mistake. A huge one.

She was here from a few minutes when the she-mutant heard footsteps approaching.

She did not need to turn around to know that it was Steve. He stopped two meters behind her.

"... Are you going to yell at me again ?", she asked, neutrally.

Steve did not answer immediately. And, when he spoke, his voice was way softer than Rachel expected it to be.

"It would be useless. You've done it. It's done. All we can do is try to find him, and to stop him."

The red-haired woman did not say anything.

"Rachel."

Steve walked to be right in front of her. He looked down at her and waited a few seconds for her to stare up at him.

"Yes, you should not have done this. Yes, you should have told me. But if we want to limit the damages, we have to act now. ... And, this time, we'll do this together. And no lying. Okay ?"

"... Okay."

After these words, Steve got nearer and took Rachel in his arms. She returned his embrace and closed her eyes.

"Captain ?"

Both of them turned toward this voice. Maria was standing at the end of the hall, her tablet in her hands, walking in the bits of broken glass. The sun was starting to rise.

"We have news", she announced.


End file.
